


Addicted to You

by Ernmark (M_Moonshade)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blood, F/F, a heist gone bad, mostly a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Moonshade/pseuds/Ernmark
Summary: We're surrounded. The cops are moving in. And Ingrid won't stop bleeding.





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, dykerose asked for a fic based on the music video for "Addicted to you" by Avicii, specifically about Ingrid and Vicky.
> 
> And you know what? There's not nearly enough of these two.

This is bad. Real bad.

That laser hit Ingrid hard, and now she won’t stop bleeding, no matter how much pressure I try to put on the wound. Christ, she won’t stop bleeding.  

We’re surrounded. The cops are closing in.

Maybe that’s for the best, isn’t it? Let them catch us. At least then they can get her to a hospital, right? At least she can get out of this alive.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Ingrid,” I tell her. “I swear, everything’s gonna be okay.”

“I know it will.” She takes my hand and smiles. God, how can she smile like that at a time like this? “We have each other, right?”

Even now, there’s starlight in her eyes. There’s so much hope. If I put it into words, I know I’ll just snuff it out: that when we turn ourselves in, they’ll lock us up. They’ll separate us. She’ll be alive, but I’ll never see her again. 

I can’t live like that. Looking into her eyes, I know she can’t, either.

She squeezes my hand. “Maybe not here, then. Maybe in our home beyond the stars.” 

Her other hand is reaching for the holster at my side. I know what she’s gonna do.

I’m not gonna let her do it.

I catch her hand and push it against her wound. “Put pressure on that, and hold on. The stars are gonna have to wait a little longer.”

I stand up and scoop her into my arms. She’s no featherweight, but I’m strong and I’m determined. I make sure I’ve got a good grip on her and I take off running.


End file.
